GARGOYLE MYSTERIA
by kjay1
Summary: Demona isn't the only immortal Gargoyle...


GARGOYLE MYSTERIA 

**_NOTE:Quick and swift-This fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney and are not mine in any way,ect,ect..._**

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRING! 

The alarm in the bank went off. 

A masked man stood up in the darkness of the vault room and realized that he got too cocky. He filled up his black gym bag with a few more hundred dollar bills and ran out the vault room. He then saw the red glow of the exit sign, and ran towards it. When the Robber opened the stairway door to escape, he got a real nasty surprise. 

In the dark stairway, a pair of red glowing eyes stared at him. 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The Robber yelled, as a pair of dark clawed hands grabbed him. 

**

****

**

Four Police cars and a fire engine ladder truck were parked in front of the bank. Above the entrance of the bank was a flag pole. 

And hanging from the flag pole was the Robber who tried to rob the bank. 

"Help! Help! Get me down from here!" The Robber called out to the Cops below. 

While the Cops were looking up, thinking about what to do, a red Ford Fairline pulled up to the scene. Elisa Maza stepped out of the classic car. 

"What's going on here?" Elisa asked, as she walked up to Officer Morgan. 

"We got a call that a robbery was taking place, and when we arrived, we found this," Morgan said pointing up. 

Elisa looked up, and saw the Robber, hanging off the flag pole by his collar, scared out of his mind. The fire truck raised the ladder up towards the flag pole, and two firemen climbed up the ladder to help the Robber down. 

"Whoever did this left all the money this guy stole outside." Morgan continued. 

_Goliath_. Elisa thought, smiling. 

Elisa was standing on her balcony, waiting for her "Guest". 

A few moments later, Goliath landed, barely making a sound, and folded his wings. 

"Hello Elisa." Goliath said. 

"Hey big guy." Elisa said giving Goliath a hug. "I'm surprised you got here so fast." 

"Why?" Goliath asked. 

Elisa let Goliath go for a second. "Because of that robbery at the bank you stopped earlier tonight. Next time try to leave the criminals you catch _on_ the ground, and not hanging on the flag pole, okay?" 

Goliath looked at Elisa, puzzled. "I didn't break up a robbery on patrol tonight." Goliath said. 

"That wasn't you?" Elisa said surprised. "The guy we arrested was yelling about a purple "Monster". Well, it might of been Angela." 

"No, it couldn't of been Angela." Goliath said. "She didn't go on patrol tonight because she wanted to finish a book that she was reading." 

Elisa cocked an eyebrow. "Something fishy is going on here." 

**

****

**

Brooklyn was with Lexington patrolling the lower east side. He was glad Angela and Broadway stayed in the castle tonight. Goliath sometimes would have him patrol with them. It made him feel hurt and angry when he would see them together. It wasn't because of Angela picking Broadway over him, it was just that seeing Angela with Broadway made him feel lonely. 

And Brooklyn hated feeling alone. 

The one thing that kept Brooklyn hopes up was that there were other female Gargoyles out there. 

_Somewhere there is someone for me._ Brooklyn thought. 

BANG! 

_AAAAAARRrrrrrrrrrHHHHhhhh!_

The sound of a gunshot snapped Brooklyn out of his thoughts. 

"Did you hear that?" Lexington asked. 

"Yeah, Brooklyn said. And I heard a yell too." 

"It came from there." Lexington said pointing down. 

Brooklyn and Lexington looked down. They saw a gang of four men in front of a car with a broken window. Clearly they were trying to break into it. The four men was surrounding someone who was wearing a dark brown robe-like coat with a hood. The person had the hood on, so the two Gargoyles couldn't see who it was. 

"We have to go down there and help." Brooklyn said swooping down. 

As Brooklyn got closer, he noticed that this "person" was bleeding from the left arm. He also noticed this person had a navy blue tail. 

_Tail?_

Suddenly, one of the four men charged at this "person." All four of them jumped on this strange person. This "person" suddenly unflared a pair of huge navy blue wings, sending the four men flying in all directions. 

"A Gargoyle?!" Brooklyn exclaimed. Not only was this "person" was a Gargoyle, but a female Gargoyle at that. She was navy blue with two bull-like horns coming out of her head. She also had a bull-like tail, and she had two bat-like wings with two fingers on the end. 

"Are you okay?" Brooklyn said landing next to the female Gargoyle. 

"Wow another Gargoyle!" Lexington said landing. 

The female Gargoyle looked at Brooklyn and Lexington in surpise. 

"Wha-" She was trying to say, but she fell over weak from the blood loss from the bullet wound. 

The four men that were knocked on the ground started to get up. 

Brooklyn and Lexington faced the four men with eyes glowing. 

"Don't you even dare." Brooklyn growled. 

"There's more of them!" One of the men yelled. 

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Yelled another guy, running. "They can keep da car!" 

Three Gargoyles was more than the men could stand. All four of the men ran, leaving Brooklyn and Lexington alone with the female Gargoyle. 

"Uhhhgr..." She moaned from the ground. 

Brooklyn went over and picked her up. "We got to get her back to the castle!" 

"Do you think we can make it before sunrise?" Lexington asked, as he was looking up at the sky, which was getting lighter. 

"I hope so. I'm not going to let her die." 

Brooklyn then jumped on a roof of a van, and then jumped off, gliding with the female Gargoyle in his hands. Lexington followed. 

Soon, the two Gargoyles were soon gliding above the roof tops, heading back to the Castle. 

The 15 minute trip to the castle seemed like days. When Brooklyn and Lexington finally reached the castle, all of the other Gargoyles were already at their posts. 

Everyone looked at Brooklyn, shocked. 

"Who in the world is she?" Angela said looking at the female Gargoyle Brooklyn was holding. 

Brooklyn started to explain, but then the sun rose, incasing him, the female Gargoyle, and everyone else in stone, with flabbergasted faces. 

**

****

**

All the Gargoyles woke up with a series of yawns and roars. After they all woke up, everyone jumped off their posts, and surrounded Brooklyn, focusing their attention on the navy blue female Gargoyle that Brooklyn was still holding. 

"Who is she?" Angela asked again. 

The navy blue female Gargoyle jumped out of Brooklyn's arms, and looked at all of the Gargoyles in amazement and awe. 

"Lexington and I found her when we went out on patrol last night." Brooklyn said. "We saved her from getting killed by some thugs." 

"Gargoyles, here?" The female Gargoyle said at last. "I would of never known!" 

"Where are you from lass?" Hudson asked. 

"I'm from Spain." The female Gargoyle said with a soft Northern Spanish accent 

"Spain!" Goliath commented I wasn't aware that there were any Gargoyles in Spain. 

"Well, I'm the only Spanish Gargoyle now. The last of my clan. The name that was given to me was Mysteria." She said sadly. 

"Oh that's awful." Angela said. 

"Thank you for saving my life." Mysteria said, hugging Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn blushed slightly. "Well, uh, you're welcome." 

"What were you doing here in New York, fighting those thugs anyway?" Lexington asked. 

"Justice." Mysteria said like there was no other explanation. "I wander around the world trying to right the wrongs in this world." Then she sighed. "I have to find some purpose in my life being immortal." 

Everyone gasp when Mysteria said that. 

"Immortal?" Goliath said thinking about Demona. 

"Yes." Mysteria said. "It's a long and painful story." 

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Angela said. "You can stay with us." 

"Thank you." Mysteria said. "But really, I can't sta-" 

"Come on, stay for a while." Brooklyn said. "You can rest for a while, and later I can give you a tour of the city." 

"We have everything here." Broadway said. "Including a incredible library." 

"I don't know..." Mysteria said cautiously. 

"You are welcome to stay in our clan as long as you wish." Goliath added. 

"You'll like it here." Brooklyn pressed. 

"Alright." Mysteria said at last. "I'll stay. For a while." 

"Great!" Brooklyn said happily. "Let me show you around." 

Everyone had slight smiles on their faces, as they watched Brooklyn led Mysteria inside the Castle. Lexington had a slightly sad look on his face, but then he shook it off. 

**

****

**

"What were you doing messing with those guys we saved you from?" Brooklyn asked Mysteria after he showed her around the castle. 

"They were trying to steal a car." Mysteria said. "I was defeating them until one of them shot me. It must of been a lead bullet because the only things that can hurt me are iron and lead." 

Brooklyn sat there and thought for a moment. From what he had learned, only iron can hurt the Fay. 

"Are you part Fay?" Brooklyn asked. 

"No." Mysteria said. "I'm pure Gargoyle heart and soul. I think I was made immortal by a Fay. I'm not too sure. I think the Gypsy man that I saved all those hundreds of years ago was really a Fay in disguise." 

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Brooklyn said. 

Mysteria sighed. "It all started over 2000 years ago." 

**

****

**

_Spain, 825 A.D._

"Moors!" The Town Crier yelled as he sped through the village on his horse. "The Moors are coming!" 

Everyone in the village immediately stopped in their tracks, and started running around, closing down shops and hiding valuables. They knew what that warning meant. The Moors were about to attack again. 

Spain was trying to build up a resistance against the Moors, who had almost totally taken over 114 years ago, causing all the Spaniards to flee to the north. The first time the Moors attacked the village, the Knights could barely hold them back. 

While the people were in full panic mode, the Captain of the Spanish Knights assembled his soldiers outside the stone wall entrance of the village. 

"Do we you think we have a chance against the Moors this time?" A Knight asked a group of other fellow Knights. 

The Captain, looking tall and proud on his chestnut colored horse and in his shining armor, over heard the conversation, and sensed the doubtfulness of his soldiers. "Don't worry my amigos!" The Captain said loudly for all to hear, "By the time this battle is done, we will be victorious!" 

The Spanish soldiers cheered, and waved their swords and daggers in the air. 

One of the Knights went up to the Captain. "Are you sure we will be able to defeat the Moors?" He whispered. "They almost defeated us last time." 

"Don't worry." The Captain said. "That was because they attacked us during the day and we were off guard. But now since it's almost sunset, we will have a certain victory." 

The Knight had a look on his face like he wasn't too sure. 

"The Moors are aproaching!" A knight called out. 

Everyone looked. In the distance, a dust cloud was seen from the pounding charge of a thousand Moorish horses. 

And a faint, Xena-like war cry from the Moorish army was heard. 

"Get ready to attack!" The Captain cried out. 

The Spanish Knights rushed out head on to meet the Moorish army. Soon the two armies were locked in combat. 

At First the Spanish Knights seemed superior. Their swords and daggers were far more deadly than the thin lances that the Moors used. Their horses were larger and stronger, and both man and horse were shielded by heavy armor. 

But what the Moors lacked in strength, they made up for with speed and size. Instead of riding in stiff armor, the Moors rode on their horses with no armor on at all. They rode on their horses like jockeys, with very short stirrups, sitting with their weight well forward, saving the horse's back. In their smaller horses the Moors darted like lightning around and between the armored beasts, using their lances to knock the Knights off their horses if the joints of their armor could not be penetrated. 

In short, the Spanish army was losing. 

"Keep fighting hombres!" The Captain yelled out as he blocked struck a Moor with his sword. "It's almost time!" 

As the Spanish army continued to fall, the sun slowly went down over the horizon. 

And on top of the tall stone wall that surrounded the village, there were stone Gargoyle statues. 

And one by one the Gargoyle Statues cracked and came to life. Soon the top of the wall was filled with roars and glowing eyes. 

A tall male, sand colored Gargoyle with long black hair, two swept back horns, bat like-wings, and a bull-like tail, swooped down from the wall. He had Goliath's face and Brooklyn's horns. 

"The Moors are here!" He called out to his clan as he glided off. "Come, we must help the Knights defeat them!" 

One by one the other Gargoyles swooped from the wall to follow their leader to the battle. 

The Gargoyles arrived at the scene, swooping down on the Moors, knocking them off their horses, and taking their lances. 

"What in Allah..." Some of the Moors said in horror and shock as they saw the Gargoyles. 

Back at the stone wall, some teenaged Gargoyles watched the battle. 

"Come on sister!" A Gray male Gargoyle said as he jumped off the wall. "We can't let the older ones have all the fun!" 

A navy blue female Gargoyle, who would be named Mysteria someday, appeared. "I rather stay out of this." She said as she jumped off the wall and unfurled her wings. "But we must protect this village." 

The young Gargoyles joined the others in the fight. Soon the Moorish army was over taken by the Gargoyles attacking them from above, and the Spanish Knights charging at them from below. 

"Retreat!" The leader of the Moorish army called out. "The Spanish made a deal with demons!" 

Soon the Moors were in full retreat. Some of the Gargoyles went after the Moors as they fled. 

When the battle was won, the Spanish Knights cheered. The Gargoyles landed on the ground and surrounded the Captain. The leader of the Gargoyle clan walked up to the Captain. 

"Thank you for saving our life." The Captain said to sand colored Gargoyle. "If it wasn't for you and your clan, the Moors would of defeated us." 

"No, we should thank _you_." The leader said. "We owe you our lives everyday." 

"Let's all give a cheer to the Gargoyles!" The Captain shouted. 

Everyone started to cheer, and wave their swords in the air. 

**

****

**

Later that night, a celebration was taking place in honor for the Gargoyles and the Knights. There was feasting, music, and everyone, both human and Gargoyle were having a good time. Especially the younger Gargoyles. 

"I've near seen so much celebration in my life." Mysteria said. 

"Well it's too good to be true." Her sky blue, yellow-haired rookie brother said. "As long as we prove useful, the humans won't smash us during the day." 

"Don't say that!" A bronze, horned, feather-winged female said. "The humans here like us! All those years ago when our relatives from the south came up here to escape from the Moors, didn't the humans here accept them?" 

"Only because they needed extra help from us to defeat the Moors." The male Gargoyle said. "In other places Gargoyles have been destroyed by the humans. I know this is true because I heard it from the older Gargoyles." 

Mysteria stood between her two arguing siblings. "Stop this fighting!" She said. "We came here to have a good time. We shouldn't be fighting like this. The only thing I have to say about this is that not all humans are bad. Now if you don't mind I want to go see the award ceremony." She said as she walked off. Then suddenly, Mysteria bumped into a Priest. 

"Oh I'm sorry." She said. 

The Priest looked at Mysteria with cold icy eyes. "Watch where you are going!" He said acidly as he stormed off. 

"Well excuse me." Mysteria said under her breath. 

"See what I mean?" The sky blue Gargoyle said. 

Mysteria just shrugged. "There are always some bad apples. Come on. I don't want to miss the ceremony." 

Mysteria and her rookie brother and sister walked to the village square where all the humans had gathered. In the center of the crowd was the Mayor of the village, the leader of the Gargoyle clan and the other Gargoyles. 

There were two distinctive groups. All of the Gargoyles had horns and bull-like tails, but one group mostly had leather-like thick skin with bat-like wings and the other group had very short fur that covered their bodies. They mostly had feathered wings and feet that ended in split-hooves like a bull instead of the three clawed toes you find in other Gargoyles. Some of the younger Gargoyles have a mix of these features. 

The Mayor of the village had a metal in his hand. "I would like to present this award to the Gargoyles for their bravery in which they-" 

"Stop! Stop this at once!" A voice called out interrupting the Mayor. 

Everyone turned around and saw the Priest, who came bolting up to the Mayor. 

"How can you give thanks to these...these _demons_!" The Priest barked out to the Mayor. 

Everyone gasped, and started to talk among themselves. 

"I felt they should be recognized for their bravery." The Mayor said. "They saved us from the Moors." 

"That maybe so, but this will not make us look good in the eyes of the Roman church." The Priest argued. "They are beast, a work of the devil. We are disgracing God by working with them. This is a sin!" 

"A sin?" The Mayor said. "If these Gargoyles were so evil, why are they protecting us? They could destroy us if they wanted to but they don't. They didn't have to risk their lives to protect us from the Moors." 

"It's a trick." The priest said. "A demon always can build up a false sense of trust." 

"If these Gargoyles were truly evil, they wouldn't do the things that they do." The Mayor responded. The people nodded in agreement. 

The Priest looked at the people with an angry disappointed face. He practically growled. "The devil have you all brainwashed! Later you might regret working with these..._creatures_." The Priest then stormed off. 

"Perhaps we should leave." The Gargoyle leader said. "We don't want to cause any trouble." 

"No don't go!" The Mayor said. "Don't let that man trouble you." 

But the Gargoyle leader left anyway with the rest of the clan. The crowd of people that were watching shook their heads in disgust. 

The Mayor shook his head as the Gargoyles left. "There are always certain people that just ruin a good time for everybody." The Mayor said as he walked off. 

**

****

**

After the incident with the Priest, the leader of the Gargoyle clan went back to his post deep in his thoughts. 

"I heard what happened." The Captain of the the Knights said, as he walked up from behind. "You shouldn't of left." 

The Gargoyle leader turned around. "I did what I felt was right for my clan." The leader said. "If the Priest stirred up feelings of hate of my clan in the other humans, I didn't want to entice them to attack us." 

"Oh no amigo!" The Captain exclaimed. "The people here respect you! They treat you're clan better than mostly all the other Gargoyle clans in Europe." 

"I'm just very concerned because of what happened to our relatives in the south." The Gargoyle leader said. "When the Moors started to take over Spain, they nearly wiped out the southern clan until we let them stay here." 

"Well that won't happen here." The Captain said. 

"Some humans have a powerful way with words. Sometimes one human can get hundreds to follow him." 

"The people here are not foolish enough to follow Priest Alfonso II." The Captain said. "He's just one man." 

The Gargoyle leader just looked at the Captain. "The Arabian prophet Mohammed was 'one man' and he got thousands of men to go out and try to conquer the world in the name of his god, causing destruction to you're people and ours. Why do you humans fight over such things as religion?" 

The Captain shrugged "I sometimes ask myself that question. At one time the Moors and the Christians of Spain had a peaceful coexistence. But I don't think Priest Alfonso is going to cause us any problems. But if something does happen, I will help protect your clan" 

The Gargoyle leader smiled. "Thank you." He said to the Captain as he grasp his forearm in the familiar greeting. 

Soon the Gargoyle leader and the Captain were going to be proven wrong. 

**

****

**

Mysteria was sitting at her post, watching over the horizon as the sky started to lighten. Then suddenly, the opening of the gate to the village caught her attention. 

_Who would be going outside the village this late?_ Mysteria wondered. For a fact, she knew that anyone going outside the safety of the village usually would have a Knight or a Gargoyle to come with them just in case there are a band of ruthless Moors out there. Mysteria watched as a cloaked person on a black horse rode off into the night. 

"Maybe this person doesn't know." Mysteria said as she sat up. "I better go warn him before he goes too far." 

Mysteria was about to jump off the wall just when her sky-blue rookery brother stopped her. 

"Where are _you_ off to?" The sky-blue Gargoyle asked as he grabbed Mysteria's arm. "You know that we are not allowed to go anywhere when it's this close to sunrise." 

"I'm just going to warn that human that just left. He might not know of the danger he is in by going off by himself." 

"If the human wants to go out there and let himself get killed by the Moors then let him." The sky-blue Gargoyle responded. 

"Brother!" Mysteria exclaimed. "That's not right! We are suppose to help and protect the humans! They protect us during the day, at least we should pay back the favor and help them!" 

The sky-blue Gargoyle sighed. "Well alright." He said. "I can swear that you are starting to sound like our leader. At least you can let me come with you." 

"No, I'll be alright right." Mysteria said. "I won't be gone long." And after that Mysteria swooped down from the wall, and proceeded to follow the cloaked man. 

Mysteria's little talk with her brother caused her some time because she had a hard time catching up with the man on the horse. Soon Mysteria realized that she wouldn't catch up with the man, so she tried to call him. 

"Senor!" Mysteria called out. But the man didn't hear her. Mysteria looked back and realized she was a bit far from the village. And it was almost dawn. She knew that she was going to get rookery duty if she didn't head back. 

Mysteria was about to turn around when she noticed that the cloaked man was heading towards a tented camp. She could see the campfires in the distance. 

"A Moor camp!" Mysteria blurted out. "Is that man loco?!" Mysteria thought out loud. But then she started to put two and two together. There could be only one reason why a person would risk going to the enemy. 

There was a traitor in the village. 

And Mysteria had a very bad feeling that she knew who the traitor was. 

Mysteria couldn't go back to the village now. She had to risk punishment to find out what this was all about. 

Mysteria followed the man until he got to the camp. Mysteria landed a short distance from the camp so that no one could see her. She ran on all fours to the entrance to the camp and then sneaked around the outer edges of the tents. Then a little bit off in the distance Mysteria heard voices from a tent. She went to the tent where the sound was coming from. 

"Why are you helping us?" Mysteria heard a Moorish voice say. 

"There is no way you are going to take the village with those Gargoyles there." Another voice said. 

"And you are going to help me defeat them?" The Moorish voice responded. "Those demons are unstoppable!" 

"No they not." The other voice said. "They do have a weakness. I will tell you what it is... for a price of course. 

The Moor and the traitor said a few other words, that Mysteria didn't bother to hear because she was so shocked. After awhile, Mysteria forced herself to listen. 

"It's a deal." The Moorish voice said gleefully. 

"The Priest!" Mysteria whispered in shock. He may of called her kind evil, but he is worse than the devil can ever be! Not only was he going to destroy the Gargoyles, but he was going to betray his own people as well! She must warn the village, and the clan! 

Mysteria rushed from the camp as quietly as possible. When she was sure that she was far enough, Mysteria started to run on all fours. She couldn't risk being seen in the sky by the Moors. Mysteria suddenly realized that the sky wasn't as dark anymore. 

She turned around. 

The base of the horizon was a dark crimson color, while the upper part of the sky was still a light darkish blue. 

The sun was about to raise any minute. 

And Mysteria was close to the village. But there was no way she could make it before sunrise. And if she stayed here the Moors would find her and destroy her. 

Mysteria knew of a cave that was nearby. She used to hid in it when she use to play hid and seek with her rookery brother and sister when they were hatchlings. Mysteria ran a few yards on all fours to a small group of large boulders. In the middle was the small round enterace to the cave. Mysteria folded her wings, and squeezed inside. She was surprised that she could still fit. The cave was quit cramped though. Mysteria had to crouch to keep her head from bumping into the roof of the cave. 

Suddenly, bright sunlight filtered down the cave opening. Mysteria started to closed her eyes, as she turned to stone. A single tear flowed from Mysteria's closing eyes, as she was incased completely in stone. 

**

****

**

Mysteria woke up from her stone sleep. immediately, she climbed out the cave, and ran on all fours back towards the village. 

_Maybe the priest wasn't going to act out his plan right away_ Mysteria thought. But as she got closer to the village, she saw that part of the stone wall was knocked in. She knew that she was fooling herself. 

When Mysteria got to the stone wall, she saw pieces of stone that littered the ground. Mysteria watched in shock as she made out stone parts from her fellow Gargoyles. She saw parts of a broken wings, arms, and legs. 

Mysteria quickly climbed the wall. "Brother? Sister?" She called out. 

There was no response. 

Mysteria looked down and gasp as she saw part of her rookie brother stone face laying on the ground. 

"No..." Mysteria said bitterly as she picked up her brother's shattered face. She looked at it. "It's all my fault..." Mysteria sobbed. 

"A young one? Alive?" Someone said, snapping Mysteria out of her mournful mood. 

Mysteria looked down, and saw a monk looking up at her. "What happened?" She asked. 

The old monk looked up at Mysteria sadly. "The Moors made a surpise attack on the village this morning." The monk said. The Knights were not prepared for them. The Moors smashed the wall in, charged in the village and caused chaos. They captured some of the people, and destroyed the Gargoyles. By the time the Knights were able to draw the Moors back it was too late. They were all gone. The Moors even killed the Captain. He died trying to save the Gargoyles." 

"I knew this was going to happen." Mysteria said sadly. "The Priest betrayed us." Mysteria's eyes glowed bright red when she said "The Priest". "I tried to make it back but the sun rose." 

"Don't blame yourself." The monk said. "There was nothing you could do." 

Mysteria jumped down from the wall. She started to walk away. 

"Where are you going??" The monk asked. 

"I can't stay here." Mysteria said, turning her head back. "This village is in danger as long as I stay here. I can't protect you from the Moors." 

"You're in worst shape out there than in here!" The monk protested. 

"I can't!" Mysteria said. "Besides, I have a job to do." 

"And what is that?" The monk asked. 

"Justice." Mysteria said. "I must see that the Preist pay for what he did to my clan." 

The monk sighed he knew there was no way of talking the young Gargoyle out of it. "If you are going to go, at least take this," 

The monk removed his cloak from around his shoulders, and placed on Mysteria. Then he kissed her on both cheeks. 

"Good luck." The monk said. 

"Thank you." Mysteria said as she started to walk off. 

**

****

**

_Mid-town Manhattan..._

Brooklyn was taking Mysteria out on patrol as she finished her story. 

"That's awful." Brooklyn said after Mysteria finished her story. "Did you ever find that Priest?" 

"Yes." Mysteria commented. "But I couldn't kill him. I wasn't a killer. I turn him over to the humans. I never found out what happened to him after that. But I heard that he got executed by the king for treason." 

"I think you made the right choice." Brooklyn said. "Revenge sometimes never solv-" 

Brooklyn looked down suddenly, because a moving figure on the roof of a building got his attention. "Mysteria do you see that?" Brooklyn said pointing to the moving figure. 

"Si." Mysteria said. "That person might of just commented a robbery." 

The figure moved silently to the edge of the roof. It was more light there and now the figure was seen more clearly. 

It was Demona. 

Demona was carrying something large rapped up in a brown blanket. Around her neck she had on a necklace which had a tear drop shaped jade stone on it. 

"Demona!" Brooklyn and Mysteria exclaimed in unison. 

Brooklyn looked at Mysteria. 

"You know Demona?!" Brooklyn said surprised. 

"Unfortunately, Yes." Mysteria said. "Now I know why fate lead me here." 

Mysteria then looked at the necklace that Demona was wearing. 

"We have to get that necklace from her." Mysteria said. "It's very powerful in the wrong hands." 

"You have an idea of what she is up to?!" Brooklyn demanded. 

"Si." Mysteria said. "And we must stop her before it's too late." 

_To be continued..._


End file.
